


What About Me?

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Series: Older Gladnoct Trapped in Lucis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Noctis Will Always Belong to Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: Noctis is just doing his job, nothing wrong with that... Unless he spends way too much time doing it.





	What About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there was going to be sex in this one, but I scrapped it. Next one, probably... ;)

Boy, was it hard to resist him when he stood like that. Gladio stares at his lover, mind drooling as Noctis shifts his stance so his hip is jutting out in a very sensual way, like he’s trying to grab the attention of some sex-starved hitchhiker. He couldn’t just go up and rip Noctis away from where he was and take him right there, not when he was talking to a total stranger. 

 The group had taken on multiple hunts for the day and it was past dinnertime when Prompto began to complain of hunger. Aside from the occasional driver stranded on the side of the road, all they had left to do was report back to a diner and collect their reward. At least, it  _ was _ about to go that way, until someone called out for help from his favorite party of ‘hunters’.

 Noctis was taking way too long chit-chatting with this guy and beyond his ability to reason with himself, Gladio started to feel a little jealous. He made quite a few unsatisfied noises, and while Prompto had no problem firing off snapshots of this glorious sunset, the shield’s constant grunts and grumbles had him feeling just a little unnerved.

 “Uh, you okay there, big guy? You sound pretty angry. Somethin’ stuck in your pants?” Prompto inquired, setting his camera down for one second.

 Gladio drew a loud breath and sighed defiantly. “Nope. I’m doin’ just fine.” But the crossing of his arms and the angled crease of his brows told a different story. “Why?”

 Prompto jumped a little when Gladio turned from the side and glared at such an innocent pry of information. “Nothing! Nothing.”

 It was a very good thing that the stranger hadn’t noticed Gladio’s death stare for the last five minutes he talked with Noctis and Ignis. He was just about fuming.

 When they finally made it back to town after dark, the car was a mess. Ignis suggested he’d take it to the carwash and have it cleaned up in no time, but Noctis insisted that it was  _ his  _ car and he’d be the one to fix it up. Much to Gladio’s displeasure, Ignis agreed, and Noctis hopped back in the car. But before he could pull out, Gladio grabs onto the door, causing Noctis to shift the gear back into ‘Park’.

 “Gladio, what are you doing?”

 Gladio walks around the front of the Regalia with an air of poutiness about him. “I’m coming with you.”

 Noctis snorts. “I’m just going around the corner, I’ll be right back.”

 He gets in and slams the car door. “I said, I’m coming with you. Now, you gonna drive or not?”

 “What’s gotten into you? Why are you upset?”

 “I’m not upset.”

 “Um, yeah, you are upset.”

 “I don’t  _ get  _ upset.”

 “Gladio, you’re clearly angry about some-”

 “Will you just drive the fucking car?!”

 Noctis grips the steering wheel in silence and looks down at the floor. Gladio rubs his temple and feels his anger has been replaced by guilt. He feels like a complete moron for shouting like that and he knows he probably hurt Noctis’s feelings, too.

 “Noct, I’m sorry,” he says faster than his brain can process the words.

 Noctis looks at him from the side. “I’m sorry, too, if I made you react that way because of me,” he says lowly and apologetically, and Gladio turns in his seat to frown at him.

 “Oh, no, Noct, it’s not you at all. It’s just, well…”

 Noctis watches him like he can read his mind, and what he says next is actually kind of surprising. “It’s from earlier, isn't it?”

 Gladio looks surprised, indeed.

 “I thought so,” Noctis shakes his head. “When I was talking with that guy, right? I stayed too long and you guys just wanted to get back to the motel. I’m sorry, I should’ve cut our conversation short.”

 “No, Noct. It wasn’t that. It’s just, I’m not used to you… spending so much time with other people is all.”

 Noctis raises a brow. “‘Other people’? What do you mean?”

 Gladio waves it off. “Nah. Never mind, it’s stupid anyway.”

 “No, I want you to tell me. What?”

 Gladio sighs before continuing. “Well, like that guy with the broken-down car. And when we found another tag for Dave… And again, when you helped that wounded hunter in the field…”

 Noctis listens carefully, but he’s still not really sure what his boyfriend is trying to say.

 “I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I’m a little… jealous.”

 Noctis leans closer. “Jealous? Of who?”

 “Everyone we encounter,” he chuckles, but Noctis remains saddened and a little confused by this. “I just remember when, ten years ago, you used to hate talking to people about their problems. But now, it’s like you’re an entirely different person. You no longer jump through the hoops just to get alone time with me anymore…”

 Noctis shrugs. “I find it interesting to talk to strangers. And if I can, I’d like to help them to the best of my ability. It doesn’t mean I look for less time with you,” he says, and notices Gladio isn’t sinking as low. “Gladio, these are my people. And yes, maybe I have changed in that regard, but I still always have extra time set aside for you!”

 Gladio examines his hands, avoiding his lover’s gaze. “I’m just being stupid, I guess. I know you have your duties, and your people need you, too… And here I am, thirty-three years old and I’m still crushin’ on you like a pathetic school boy.”

 “Nothing wrong with that,” Noctis smiles at him, placing both hands on his thighs.

 Gladio’s face grows warm as he rubs over the top of Noctis’s hand. “I’m not used to being second barrel.”

 Noctis leans in to kiss him on the lips, slowly crawling into his lap. He wraps his arms around him and parts his lips, hoping Gladio will take the initiative to slip his tongue in. He grinds softly against his lover’s groin and gets him to groan, and it doesn’t take long before they’re both harder than two stones pressed up against each other.

 Noctis breaks from his mouth and slops at his chin scruff, taking the hair tie out to let Gladio’s long, thick hair pool atop his broad shoulders. “Gladio…” Noctis whispers, hands sliding down Gladio’s throat. “You will never,  _ ever _ be second barrel, monkey… uh, banana, whatever! You’re always first, no matter what, because I loved you first.”

 Gladio runs his big hands up and down Noctis’s back many times, eventually stopping at his arse to squeeze tenderly. Noctis moans and buries his head inside the crook of his shoulder, breathing quickening. “Do ya get it, love?”

 “Yeah,” Gladio breathes, tipping Noctis back into the driver's seat. He presses the button that puts the top up and slowly spreads his lover’s legs apart. He begins taking off his shoes and socks… “I do, baby…”

 “Good,” Noctis grins, and starts pulling his shirt off. “Would you help get this thing off of me?”

 Gladio nods and the two of them are naked in less than two minutes. He gets up to sit on his knees, but bonks his head on the roof. “Shit,” he grumbles, rubbing his crown.

 Noctis smirks sympathetically, holding his arms out. “You okay?”

 Gladio settles into his arms and lays his head on Noctis’s chest, kissing multiple times around his nipple. “It’ll get better faster if you kiss it.”

 Noctis laughs and starts kissing the top of his head. “Yes, ‘Your Majesty’~” Noctis teases, entwining his hands with his lover’s.

 “You know,” Gladio says, “it wouldn’t be so bad taking your place.”

 “Yeah? How so?”

 He picks himself up on his elbows and hovers above him, overshadowing the smaller man with his giant, looming mass. After he kisses him once more, he nuzzles his nose and then grips Noctis’s wrists and holds them against the car door. He moves his free hand over the length of Noctis’s softly toned torso, and makes him moan in anticipation. “‘cause I’d order you to stay locked in my room until I came back. And no one would be allowed to enter my room but me.”

 Noctis presses a kiss to a vein popping out of his arm. “Wouldn’t be much fun if you didn’t get jealous  _ some _ times.”

 Gladio chuckles at the smart-ass grin on his lover’s scruffy face. “You just love pressing my buttons, don’t ya, honey?” He inches his erection up close to Noctis’s taut ring of muscle, getting him to let out a whine and arch up into him.

 “More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
